massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Pellenas
Kira Pellenas is an asari living on the world Omega who operates as the current Queen of Omega after Aria T'Loak, her mother, retired upon entering the Matron stage of her life. Dossier Kira was born to Aria T'Loak and an unknown father who was also an asari. Her father was killed before she was born, and Aria became more distant from Omega after Kira was born. As Aria began to care less about Omega and more about her daughter, Omega did the same, and large factions began following Kira instead of Aria. Kira earned her following by displaying a natural talent with biotics never before seen by an asari so young. This natural talent quickly bloomed into a great power that rivaled the top Asari Commandos, and she had only tapped into her potential. Her powers led to her gaining the attention of the Asari Justicars, who feared she may be an Ardat-Yakshi. Her DNA was given to asari geneticists on Thessia, who discovered that she did have the Ardat-Yakshi gene, but that it had a mutation that lead to her great biotic abilities, but did not end in death after mating, addiction to mating, or sterility. This lead to the belief that she was the genetic destiny of the asari, and strengthened the loyalty of her followers and caused even more to follow her. Despite the objections from the asari government, who wanted to draft her into the military, and the doctors and geneticists who wanted to study her further, Kira returned to Omega. With her new powers and followers, she returned as the Queen of Omega after her mother stepped down peacefully. Kira enjoyed life as the Queen, and she amassed fleets of pirates, gangs, and slavers as word of her spread through the Terminus Systems. Even though the Council and Alliance feared that she would start a war, Kira never did. She felt that a war would be a waste of her followers and resources, and kept to the Terminus Systems. This led to doubt among her followers that she had grown soft. To prove them otherwise, she led an invasion of the Attican Traverse, in order to keep the peace with the Alliance and the Coucil. While she successfully claimed several planets, she ordered her followers to leave and left the planets alone, but with stronger defenses in case they were invaded again by someone other than herself. As the years passed, Kira began to long for something new. She hired a body double to take her place while she was away, and left Omega secretly. She joined the Armali Council as head-of-security, and was eventually promoted to an executive position due to her business experience and expertise. Kira developed new technologies that turned the Armali Council into a megacorporation that bought out test facilities and factories on many planets, and hired a personal army as a security force. The other executives grew wary of Kira and tired of her success. They stole her designs and had her blacklisted. In return, Kira destroyed several testing facilites and factories and decimated their security forces, among other things. She returned to Omega angry and bitter, and wanted to destroy the Armali Council. Kira returned the the Armali Council Headquarters with a small force in order to kill the other executives. While the rest of her company died in the assault, Kira killed most of the guards with ease. She sabotaged the security network in order to prevent interference, but the executives managed to send a signal to the Citadel Exploratory Investigation Unit. The Citadel Exploratory Investigation Unit entered the headquarters and killed most of the remaining security who believed that they were Kira's backup. Upon entering the executives' room, the CEIU stopped Kira from killing the executives and asked for her motives. After explaining herself, she threw the executives out of the window to their deaths. The CEIU asked who she was, and proceeded to invite her to join them. Kira begrudgingly accepted. Powers and Weapon Proficiencies Powers: Prophetic Pirate Shockwave Slam Lash Warp Weapon Proficiencies: Heavy Pistols Submachine Guns Personality Kira is notable for her personality that is extremely different from the usual asari's. Despite her longevity, Kira fears death and aging, and wants to remain young. She also hates to wait around, and constantly seeks to do something with her life. She also emulates how her mother, Aria T'Loak, used to act when she was younger, and is brutish and tomboyish. Kira is also fond of her followers, and doesn't risk them without cause. Because of her immense biotic powers, she believes that she can simply kill anyone dumb enough to cross her. She also has trouble believing and trusting anyone with authority that could rival hers, preferring to either avoid them, such as the Council and Alliance, or demean them, like with the CEIU. Category:Characters Category:Asari Category:Articles by Misty347 Category:Females